Devious Matchmaking
by DarkSunlightInc
Summary: With the school festival in full swing, the gang is having the time of their lives when Serenity suggests they all take part in a blind-date raffle! With all their names thrown into one hat, with the teens be able to survive three mystery dates with their friendship in tact or will boundaries be pushed past their limits? puzzle and Tender mainly


Phantomworks: hey everyone, here's the first chapter of the first story of Dark Sunlight Inc!

**Alice; a personal favorite.**

SouthernKittyGal: I hope you guys like it.

**Chevi: Dark Sunlight Inc doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Okay Yugi! You can go on break!" a voice called from the front of Class 2-A's Carnival Games Booth. Every year, Domino High put together a school-wide festival to draw in new freshmen and have an all around good time. Class 2-A had decided to put on a booth full of games of luck and strategy, a suggestion by our one and only protagonist.

"Thanks!" A small teen stood up. His blonde bangs bounced as he moved and his wide violet eyes made every girl go 'aw'. After brushing off his pants, the teen turned to leave before his name was called again.

"AND TAKE _HIM_ WITH YOU!"

Okay, so we have more than one protagonist.

"Whoa!" two teens shouted as they were thrown into each other, making them fall to the ground. Scrambling to untangle their limbs, Yugi gave the other teen a side-long look.

"Yami, what did you do this time?"

"No~thing?" the identical teen tried his hardest to look innocent, but failed.

"He hogged the game's table and beat every student that tried to play." A lightly accented voice said from above them.

"Ryou!" Yugi scrambled to his feet. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Nor I, you. Though I have been standing in the Game's booth for quite some time." The albino looked up thoughtfully.

"How long have you been waiting?" Yugi asked as he dusted himself off.

"Long enough to watch the Pharaoh cheat dozens of bloody competitors." A rough voice cut in.

"Bakura." Yugi greeted.

"Shrimp." Bakura shot back.

"Theif!" Yami shot up, jabbing a finger in the darker albino's face. "I _do not __cheat_!"

"Says you."

"I do _not_!" Yami yelled, "And I don't send people to the _Shadow Realm_ if they lose either!"

"They were _asking_ for it!"

As the two continued to bicker, Yugi turned to Ryou, "Hey! Want to hang with us today? The gang's meeting up at the front of the festival to check out the other booths. Want to come?"

"That sounds smashing!" Ryou smiled, "I would love to."

"Great." Yugi snagged the back of Yami's collar and started to drag the taller teen after him as the two tall teen's continued to bicker. Noticing that Ryou wasn't following, he looked back, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, um… yes." The teen said quietly as he watched his friend drag the ex-pharaoh after him and his own dark following the two, unwilling to let an argument die without winning. He could barely contain his own Yami and here Yugi pushed him around as if it was nothing.

Ryou wished he could be like that (cue mental sigh).

"So who are we meeting?" the albino asked, catching up to Yugi.

"Oh, the usual. Joey, Tristan and Duke. Serenity, Joey's sister, came to town and he wasn't her to have a good time. Mokuba might be joining us too if he gets permission from his brother." The small teen rolled his eyes. "Tea took a week to tour colleges in America, so she isn't going to be joining us."

_Thank God._ Ryou thought. Not that he had anything against their female friend, but her friendship speeches did get rather annoying after awhile.

"So yeah, I think that's about it." Yugi said, counting off the people on his fingers. "With you and Bakura, our group comes to a total of nine."

"What about Kaiba? Will he be joining us?" Ryou asked, wondering if Yugi had invited the CEO after the _last_ time.

The Englishman shuddered.

"Hmm, I tried to ask him, but he was busy all week." Yugi pouted, "Probably trying to shirk his festival duties."

"Oh my." Ryou replied in a gossipy voice.

"Honestly! If he doesn't want a part of it, just tell us! We'll give his chores to some other unfortunate soul." Yugi sighed, "But I digress."

"Hey Yug!" a thickly accented voice greeted them. "Whoa! An' Ryou's here too!"

"Hello." Ryou greeted quietly.

"Hey Joe!" Yugi greeted cheerily. "Is everyone here?"

"Present an' accounted for!" Joey gave a thumbs up. "Ready ta go?"

"Of course!" Tristan butted in.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be chasing after you two more than enjoying ourselves." Duke said rather glumly. Serenity just giggled cutely and hovered by her brother's side.

"So where should we-?" the small hikari's question was cut off by a loud-

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

With one movement, the entire group turned to look at the source. A blur of black followed by a strikingly familiar white trench coat had everyone blinking their eyes in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" the black blur came to a screeching halt.

"Hi Mokuba. Seems like you were able to make it." Yugi greeted.

"Uh-huh!" the pre-teen said, bouncing back and forth on his feet, eager to partake of the awesome carnival games and cavity-rich foods. "Seto said I could come only if he came too and only then if he was free."

"…" Yugi gave him a sly but somewhat disappointed look, "You hacked into his PDA and cleared his schedule for the rest of the night, didn't you."

It wasn't even a question.

Mokuba simply smiled as Seto came up behind him.

"Don't think this makes me any part of your little geek squad. I'm only-!"

"I know, I know. You're only here for Mokuba." Yugi cut in, not wanting to hear this long lecture for the umpteenth time. That plus the two yamis _still_ arguing was bound to give him a head ache.

Speaking of which…

"Will you two cut it out?" Yugi shouted, shoving Yami onto Bakura. The two fell into a pile of tangled cursing limbs and the group was saved from more of their bickering.

At least, for awhile.

"This is all _your_ fault, Pharaoh!"

"_My fault_? How is it _my_ fault?"

"He's _you're _hikari! _You_ are supposed to deal with him!"

"Well _excuse me_ for not being a heartless Ba-!"

"ENOUGH!" both Ryou and Yugi shouted, having had quite enough of the fighting. At the loud scream, both yamis (and several passerbys) turned startled eyes onto the small figures. Unimpressed amethyst eyes had Yami cowering at what punishment his light could possibly be considering (and he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be 'no TV for a week' again).

Bakura on the other hand bit back any further arguments for another reason. He wasn't _scared_ of his hikari, _per say_, but if there was one thing he learned in the past three months living in Ryou's house, it was that an angry Ryou was not a pleasant one.

Even by his standards.

So it was with great strength that the two untangled and stationed themselves on opposite sides of the group, making sure that nothing would earn them those looks again.

"Good." Yugi said. "Now, which booth first?"

"How about that one?" Serenity pointed to a small booth that was decorated in bright pink and red paint with several heart shaped balloons tied to the wooden frame.

The entire group (made of guys) groaned.

"You don't want to?" Serenity asked, suddenly feeling as if she had chosen wrong.

"I-It's not dat we don't want ta, it's jest… it's such a girly lookin' booth an' if ya haven't noticed, we're all guys." Her brother tried to put her down nicely.

She started to tear up. "But I… I really thought…"

"No no no! Don' cry!" Joey flipped out. "We'll go ta da stand! In fact, we'd love ta! Right everyone?"

Just before everyone denied his claim, he sent them a scathing glare, telling them that they better to it or else. Nodding, everyone agreed to go to the booth.

"Can't believe it. Talked into this by the mutt." Kaiba grumbled under his breath.

"You can't believe it? I got talked into it by my _sister_." Joey growled back, showing the CEO that he'd heard him. Said brunette just glared at him.

"Hello." Yugi greeted the girly booth keeper, "Could I ask what this stand is?"

The two girls manning their station looked up. One looked up apathetically, brushing her straight blonde hair out of her eyes. Her name-tag said 'Hello, my name is: your name here'. The other was a redhead with a light tan and bright red eyes.

Wait, red?

The first blew bright pink bubble, popped it and asked, "Can we help you?"

"Um, what is this stand for?" Yugi repeated nervously.

"Money." She said.

"What?"

"What my friend means is that for a small fee, names are put into a raffle for blind dates." The other girl spoke up. "Three dates to be exact, with three different people. The idea was what our class came up with and we were only too happy to help."

"Meaning our class didn't care what they did and then everyone bailed." The other girl translated.

"Alice! Don't be mean!"

"Why not? If it weren't for you, I could be shoving my face into awesome cotton candy and fresh oriental stir-fry. But no~" the girl wrinkled her nose. "I had to come _here_."

"Look on the bright side." The second girl smile. "You don't owe me for that one time anymore."

Alice huffed and muttered, "Stupid Chevi."

Having won, Chevi turned back to the dumbstruck group of teens. "Now, would any of you like to enter the drawing?"

"Of course!" Serenity said, already writing her name and information on a small slip of paper. The rest of the group gave Joey a weak glance and slumped when he sent a glare in return.

Oh for the love of over protective brothers.

"Yeah sure." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sounds… um… fun." Ryou said, picking up a pen of his own. The rest of the group followed suit, even the great Seto Kaiba after a pointed look from Mokuba (hey, he's a normal pre-teen boy and Serenity was cute).

"Thank you all for your generous donations!" Chevi called after them cheerily, "We'll call you as soon as your name is drawn! Thank you!"

The group waved back dejectedly (all except for Serenity who was excited by the prospect).

"_Now_ can we do something fun?" Yami hissed in Yugi's ears.

"_Yes_, Yami." Yugi sighed, "We can go anywhere in the festival-"

"Great! Let's go back to the game booth!" Yami started to take off when the back of his jacket was caught by one small teen.

"Except there." Yugi said with exasperation as he dragged his dark in the opposite direction. The gang followed and were soon immersed in the festivities with only a few instances (fights) that hardly darkened their mood.

Not a one thought of the blind dates they'd signed up for until they got that fateful call.

Phantomworks: so how was that?

SouthernKittyGal: PERFECT!

**Alice; I applaud both of your efforts. Kitty for the idea and PW for the first chapter.**

**Chevi: next is SouthernKittyGal's chapter.**

Phantomworks: but first!

SouthernKittyGal: please review!


End file.
